Eternal Goddess Felice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30787 |idalt = |no = 1376 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 26, 29, 43, 46, 49, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 97, 100, 103 |normal_distribute = 12, 5, 4, 12, 5, 4, 13, 7, 6, 5, 4, 13, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |bb_distribute = 6, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 5, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 6, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157 |sbb_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172 |ubb_distribute = 3, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = It is easy to imagine that if she were still living that the great war between humans and gods would have pained her. However, it is likely that she would have sided with humans, taking a stand to protect them. In that event, she would have appeared different from her usual peaceful self, striding bravely across the battlefield. Then, finally, she would have acted as a mediator to stop the fighting, earning even more respect from the people...or that is what researchers surmise. |summon = There is truly no difference between gods and humans but the need to protect... I know that you understand. |fusion = A sacrifice is necessary to acquire great strength. I shall bear the burden of this sin... |evolution = To protect all that I love, now I must take up the sword. I must quickly put an end to the fighting... | hp_base = 6184 |atk_base = 2353 |def_base = 2145 |rec_base = 2073 | hp_lord = 8076 |atk_lord = 2948 |def_lord = 2687 |rec_lord = 2612 | hp_anima = 9193 |rec_anima = 2314 |atk_breaker = 3246 |def_breaker = 2389 |def_guardian = 2985 |rec_guardian = 2474 |def_oracle = 2585 |rec_oracle = 3059 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Eirene's Protection |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, considerably boosts BC efficacy & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn and when attacked |lsnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, 7 BC fill each turn, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Holy Spear of Life |bbdescription = 35 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 7 BC fill each turn, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 35 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 35 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Sapling's Salvage |sbbdescription = 45 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 7 BC fill each turn, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken, 2~3 BC fill on Spark |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 45 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 45 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Silence |ubbdescription = 50 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, adds enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge and BB Atk for 3 turns & adds Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50 BC fill each turn, 50% more Spark damage dealt for Spark critical, 150% more Spark damage dealt for Spark vulnerability, 600% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 50 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 50 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Mournful Hero |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 30786 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is full |omniskill1_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts BB Atk |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances Leader Skill all parameters boost from 40% to 50% |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds considerable Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 80% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 60 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 400~500 HP healing on Spark |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 60 |omniskill4_6_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 4 turns |omniskill4_6_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers II |addcatname = Felice2 }}